We are family
by angelbear1
Summary: sequel to 'first time' please read that first. klaine are married, they are teachers, and they adopt a little girl; their world gets turned upside down. this is a non-cannon pairings klaine, Niff, Puck/Quinn Warnings; abuse, abduction, violence. detailed sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

 **A/n: I don't own glee Disclaimer; I don't own glee or songs used**

 **Warning Mentions of abuse, sexy times.**

 **This is the sequel to my fic first time.**

Kurt and Blaine have been teachers for about five years now, and have enjoyed every minute of it. Kurt teaches grade one and Blaine space teaches grade five at Lima Elementary, where Mr. Shue is a principal. They live in the house that Kurt's dad bought when he married Carol, and now have started to add to their little family.

Sebastian had helped them adopt a little girl that is five years, and she looks like a mini Kurt, blue eyes and all. Her mom could no longer look after her, her mom was only 16 when she had her. When two men saw her and had heard her story, they fell in love with her. Kurt and Blaine went to visit her as much as possible.

It was on a hot sunny day when Sebastian called, Kurt and told him that they had been approved to adopt the little girl (named Sophie). Sebastian told them that they could take her home once they came in and sign the adoption papers. Kurt told Sebastian that they would pick the little girl as soon as they had ever her room set up for her. Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Carol spent the next three days setting up Kurt's old room for Sophie.

Thursday the two men went to the group home, Sebastian was waiting for them; he had papers waiting for them to sign, once the papers were signed, Sebastian led them to the playroom to pick up Sophie. As soon as Sophie, saw Blaine she ran into his arm waiting arms. "Are you here to take me home with you and daddy Kurt?" Sophie said with a smile.

"Why, yes we are sweet pea." Kurt hugged the girl now in his arms; he picked her up and carried her to the car, and put her in the car seat, the three of them headed home. Once Kurt opened the door, to the house, Blaine and Kurt showed Sophie to her new room it was done nothing Disney princesses. While Blaine helped Sophie get settled, Kurt went to make lunch for the three of them. At lunch they were sitting around table just talking, getting to know their little girl.

"Sophie, would you like to meet your new grandma and grandpa tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "Yes, daddy I would really like that." She grinned ear to ear.

"Okay we will go over there for family dinner night, now let's spend the rest of the day watching movies." Blaine winked at Kurt.

Kurt had made Sophie's favorite dinner, which just happened to be mac & cheese. After dinner they cuddled on the couch once more. After a while Blaine gave Sophie a bath; Kurt read her a story and felt she fell asleep. Kurt went back to the living room and sat down on the couch beside Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe how about we go and take a shower maybe a blow job?" Blaine grinned. And that's what they did; they curled up on the bed and soon, fell fast asleep. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning, when Kurt was jolted awake by a screaming child. He ran down across the hall to Sophie's room.

Kurt had found her curled up on the bed knees to her chest screaming." Don't touch me, don't touch mommy." Kurt walked over to her, pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Hush now everything's will be okay, I'm here nobody's going to hurt you." Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"Do you want to talk about your dream sometimes it helps." Kurt asked. "No daddy it's okay but can you sing me back to sleep." The girl sobbed. "I can do that for you what would you like to me to sing you." he asked her.

"Can you sing me, **'my favorite things'** from the movie sound of music?"

"Of course can." Blaine stood and started to sing with Kurt, by the time they had finished the song Sophie was out like a light. The rest of the night, went well other than a few whimpers, which Sophie let out in her sleep. I walked out of her room, to find the kitchen light on. There stood Blaine in all his glory, making tea. I walked up behind him; place my arms around his waist, I took his length in my hand and pumped it a few times as he moaned. He leaned his head back on my shoulder. "Let's take this back to the bedroom shall we?" I whispered. "Yes Kurt anything, I need you in me." I unplugged the kettle picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

A/N well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it.

I want to thank my beta and best friend ever, Liz for helping me with editing this story.

Please review, please no hate reviews. I am also working on a sequel to **bond to you**. I will try to update on Wednesday's. if I get enough views and reviews I may post again on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2 Friday family dinner

**Chapter 2 Friday family dinner**

 **Warnings; same as last chapter**

 **Norm pov**

Kurt and Blaine were awoken by a little girl, climbing up and jumping on their bed. Blaine sat up and looked at the clock that read 7:30 AM, he smiled at Sophie.

"What's wrong little one? Did you have another bad dream?" he asks her.

"No, but my tummy is saying its hungry." She snuggled between both of her new daddies.

"Ok, little one, what would you like to eat? We will go make it and let daddy sleep a bit more ok." Blaine told the small girl.

"Can you make pancakes, papa they are my favorite." She jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Blaine told Kurt that he was going to make breakfast, and to come downstairs when he was ready to eat. Kurt still had not gotten up when they had finished eating, so Blaine got out a tray and placed some yogurt and fruit in a bowl; coffee, and took it up to Kurt, Who was just waking up.

"Hey, princess did you do this for me, that's awesome."

"Thank-you daddy, Papa helped me. Do I get to meet grandma and grandpa today, because I can't wait?" she asked.

"Well, not only will you meet grandma and grandpa but you will meet your Uncle Finn and uncle Puck. Then tomorrow I thought that, we would go shopping for school clothes and supplies." Kurt smiled at her.

After Kurt had eaten, he showered, got dressed in his red skinny jeans, and a black button down shirt. It was one outfit that got Blaine all hot and bothered for him. While Kurt got dressed, Blaine helped Sophie pick out what she was going to wear for the day.

Blaine was wearing the same as Kurt but only his jeans were black and his shirt was red. Sophie came out wearing her pink dress with white lacy socks and pink, shiny sandals.

"Daddies you both look handsome today. I would like a pair of pants like yours." She grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **At Burt's (normal pov)**

Kurt, Blaine and Sophie had arrived at the Hummel house in no time as they only live about ten minutes away from theirs. Sophie's dad's helped her out of the car and headed to the door. Burt and Carole were waiting for the trio. Burt hugged both men, Sophie now hind behind her new dads'.

"Dad, Carole we would like you to meet your granddaughter, Sophie." To everyone's surprize she reached out to Carole, Carole stretched out her arms to hug the little girl.

"Hi grandma and grampy, It's nice to meet you. You were right Daddy, she is nice." She said in a soft voice. Sophie hugged Carole and Burt even though she was still unsure about him. The more Burt smiled at her the more Sophie warmed up to him and grows to love him as she did her dads.

They all headed inside, Carole had asked, if Kurt to help her make coffee and get a plate of cookies and juice for his little princess.

" Carole, I am amazed that she has taken to you so easily, I just hope that she will warm up to dad soon, I know she hugged him but I can tell that she was not so sure what to make of dad." Kurt said.

"Kurt, honey she will. That I have no doubt about. You will see just give it some time." She kissed his cheek. "Oh your dad and went out and got her a few toys and crayons and an art book to doodle on."

"Thanks Carole she will love it. It means a lot to us that you guys have welcomed her with open arms." Kurt smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the living room with Burt, Blaine and Sophie**

"My Sophie you look like a princess in that dress, daddy Kurt must have picked it out for you." (Burt was unsure as to what Sophie was calling his boys but, would ask them later.)

"No, grampy he didn't. But papa helped me. But daddy did my hair." She said.

Well I guess Burt now had his answer, Blaine was called papa and Kurt was daddy.

That was when Kurt and Carole came back to the living room; he set the tray with the coffee, juice and cookies on the table.

Carole walked over to a cupboard that was under the TV, Stand and got out the pad of paper and crayons for Sophie then gave them to her to draw with. "Thank-you grams, oh is it ok if I call you that?" the princess asked her.

"Of course it's more than ok sweetie." Carole also gave her a bag that had some new toys in it. When she opened the bag she found a Polly pocket doll and car for it. She ran over to Carole and hugged her then went to Burt and hugged him too. She the grabbed the colours and paper, and sat beside her grampy.

"Boys, can I see you in the kitchen? I need to talk to you, it's important." She had a look of concern on her face. They looked over to Burt and Sophie and they were colouring in her book. So they went to the kitchen to talk.

"Boys, I have to ask you a question that is a bit personal, and I want you to answer me honestly. I know that you both keep yourselves clean inside and out, if you know what I mean, but; when was the last time you guys were tested?" she asked.

"Well we were tested just over a month ago and we are both clean, why do you ask?" Blaine asked her, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, the other day your friend Trent came in to the ER and was scared because him and his partner had sex without a condom, but anyway he had been ill for more than a week and thought that it was more than just the flu bug, as it turned out it was just a nasty flu bug that has been going around. Please just promise me one thing."

"What's that Carole?" Blaine asked.

"I want you guys to use condoms from now on ok, and yes I know that you have not always used them, how do I know you may ask well a mom just knows these things. Anyway I love you both and I want you guys safe." A tear fell from her eye.

"We promise, and we love you too." Both Blaine and Kurt hugged her.

Just then timer on the stove went off, Kurt turned off the timer and stove; he helped her get super out and Blaine asked Sophie to come help set the table. Burt got up to wash up for super, Sophie followed after him.

After super, Sophie fell asleep curled up on Burt, Kurt and Blaine decided that it was time to leave, so Burt carried her to the car; buckled her in her buster seat. The two dads got in the navigator and drove off home. They both but their princess to bed then curled up on their bed watched a movie, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Saturday

**Chapter 3 Saturday**

 **(I don't own glee. Family fluffiness)**

Saturday morning was sunny and warm; Sophie had woken up at 7:00, due to the birds singing outside her window. Blaine got up with her so that Kurt could sleep in. He had poured his little princess a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of juice. When she was done she placed her dishes in the dishwasher, and then sat back at the table.

 **Blaine's pov**

"Papa what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well what would you like to do princess?"

"I would like to go to the park with you and then maybe ice cream." She smiled. "Well, I think we can do that, daddy wants to take us to the mall to get you some clothes, but after we can go get ice cream." I tell her. "Yea, I get ice cream…" she squealed. Kurt had woken up, when he had heard Sophie squeal. He was showered and dress when he came downstairs.

I told Kurt that his coffee and yogurt was on the table. He sat down beside Sophie to eat. I then headed upstairs to shower and shave.

 **Kurt's pov**

"Daddy, are you going to take us shopping today? Maybe … can we get ice cream?"

"Sure, baby girl we can do that if you want." Sophie came over to me climbed on my lap and hugged me.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time we were done shopping, Sophie had three new dresses for school; one was pale pink with a kitty on it. (The old Rachel would be proud.) The other one was red with a white collar and waistband it looked a lot like the one Annie wore in the movie Annie. And the last one was a party dress; it was pale pink with purple flowers on it.

I got her, three pairs of jeans; two of those were skinnies, red and black. She said that she wanted a pair like the ones Blaine and I wear. She had picked out three tops that had the princesses on them. When we walked past toy store, I saw a tea party set like the one I had when I was her age. I could not resist not getting it for her. We had gone to the dollar store and got her some Lego type blocks, crayons and drawing pads. That's when I saw her walk over to some stuffed animals.

 **Norm pov**

Sophie picked up a small white polar bear; she smiled at and put it back on the shelf with the others. She started to feel guilty about wanting to ask if she could get it, they had given her so much, so she remained quiet. Kurt took Sophie to the check-out with him. Blaine told Kurt that he would meet them at the food court as he forgot to pick something up something for Sophie. He whispered in his husband's ear. Once he knew that Kurt and Sophie were out of line of sight, he walked back to where the stuff's where and picked up the bear then headed to the bow ties. He picked up on that had colorful leaves on it and one with music notes. He got two straight ties; he got one with wolves and a plain blue one. He paid for the items and headed out to find Kurt and Sophie.

 **Food court** **(Blaine's pov)**

I sat across from Kurt and Sophie. Life could not be any better I had the love of my life and a beautiful five year old girl, how I could ask for more.

"Papa, what did you get?" my five years old asked. "Well… I" I was cut off by Sophie.

"Papa you didn't… oh my you did… What is it with you and bowties? Can I see them? Guess what I can't wait till I start school." She said all in one breathe.

"Well sweetie, it started when my grandpa, gave me my first one when I was about four. It was blue with trains on it. I know you can't wait to start school, I think you will like your teacher her name is Mrs. Lopez. Daddy and I went to high school with her and she is a good friend to us.

 **Kurt pov**

"Daddy why can't I be in your class?" she asked me

"Well… sweetie, I teach grade one and you are in kindergarten. But don't worry my class is across from yours ok?" I kiss her cheek. "Now, that our shopping is done, how would you like to visit nana and grampy?" I ask Sophie. "Yeah I would love that, and then I can try on my new clothes and show nana."

I pulled out my cell and called dad to find out if it was ok, he said that Finn and Puck where there too playing some Xbox game. (It was one of those rare times that that they were home. After this year, dad would be stepping down from being a congressman. Chance took a week off to be with his family. So, Puck had been assigned to my dad till Chance got back.)

 **Burt's (Sophie's pov)**

My daddies and I walked up to my nana's and grampy house, my nana opened the door hugged me then we went inside. I looked into the living room and saw my uncles playing games on Uncle Finn's Xbox. "Hi, uncles how are you." I climbed up on Uncle Finns lap and hugged him, I was still unsure of uncle Puck.

"Hey princess, Sophie, what are you doing here?" uncle Puck asked me. "My daddy and papa took me shopping and I wanted to show nana my new outfits." I told them. I went over to grampy and hugged him; he then lifted me onto his lap.

"Hey kido what outfits did your daddy buy you?" he asked. "Well I got three dresses; three pairs of pants like daddy's and papa's, and two shirts, and I got a tea party set, just like the one daddy said he got when he was little like me." I said.

"Hey, I still have that tea set, maybe you can have a tea party with nana and me," He smiled at me.

"Nana, can you help me, I want to try on my new clothes and show everyone."

"Sure sweetie, I will help you, and then you can help me make your daddy's fave super?"

"Sure I would love to help you nana." I grabbed the bag that had my new clothes and followed nana up the stairs, we went in to a room that she said that she would make into a princess room just for me to stay in when I had a sleepover.

One by one I showed everyone my new outfits. They all thought that I was pretty even Uncle Puck and Uncle Finn said so to. After I put my old clothes back on nana and I went to make super. After, super, grampy and papa took me into the family room to watch a Disney movie. Uncle Puck had left to visit with his sister and brother Jake. I curled up on grampy's lap, and soon fell asleep.

 **Kurt's pov**

Now that Carole and I had done the dishes, I made coffee. "It sure seems that Sophie is adjusting really well." Carole tells me. "She sure is mom." I had started to call Carole 'mom' the year after dad and her got married I poured the coffees, and took them into the family room. When I walked in the room, I saw that Sophie had fallen asleep on my dad. Blaine took I picture with his cell.

"Well dad I think we should take our little one home."

"Kurt, it's getting late and I think that it would be a shame to wake her just to take her home that's about five minutes away. You can put her in your old room that we were in earlier; her clothes are still in there." Carole lifted her off dad and carried her to the room.

Kurt, you and Blaine can sleep in the spare room down here. Mom and I will keep an ear open for her that and Finn is across the hall from her. So don't worry." Dad said. Blaine had gotten a call, as Carole and I put Sophie to bed.

"That was my mom, she wanted us to come by for lunch tomorrow, and I said that we would if that's ok" he said.

"Sure we can go; dad said we are sleeping in the spare room down here. He said that they would listen for her getting up." We went to the spare room, to sleep.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Grammy and Grumpy Anderson

**Chapter 4 Grammy and Grumpy Anderson**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own glee or songs used,**

 **A/N; a big thank you to my beta Liz**

 **Warning; Mentions of abuse, sexy times**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kurt's pov**

It was about two in the morning when both Blaine and I were jolted awake by a screaming Sophie. Both of us ran to the room she was in. when we reached the doorway we found that Finn sitting on the bed, holding her and mom was rubbing her back. Finn looked up and saw us standing there. He then passed her over to mom. Then he walked over to us. "Dudes, I was the first one here; when I came in, I thought she was being hurt, she was thrashing about on the bed. She was saying, 'No…please don't… stop you're hurting mommy, leave her alone I will be good… it was I fault not mommy's. No please don't hurt me, someone please help me, he's going to hurt me.' "I guess that's my body guard skills kicked in tonight. Blaine do you know anything about her background?"

"No, but I can find out." Blaine spoke. We looked over to Sophie and mom, they were talking Sophie was sobbing between words, "Nana… it was so real…" she cried.

"Shhh… Shhh… little one its ok I'm here, daddy is here and so is papa." I walk over to them and hug Sophie. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "Ok, but can I tell Uncle Finn and nana?"

 **(Sophie's pov)**

When I asked if I could tell nana and Uncle Finn about my dream, daddy looked sad, when he and papa left to make tea. "Sophie, why did you not want to tell daddy? Nana asked as I curled up on Uncle Finn's lap.

"Well, nana I … did not want daddy to worry about me, Uncle Finn can you keep my daddy and papa safe, cause I don't want anyone to hurt them." I had a tear leave my eye. "Sure, but what does this have to do with your dream."

Well the first part of was, that my real dad got mad at my mommy because he was drunk and mommy did not have his supper ready. He hit her really hard, I was scared then the next part was ; I was watching a movie when my old dad snuck in the house, daddy Kurt was in the kitchen making supper, then bad dad picked me up then I screamed and daddy ran over to us.; bad dad dropped me, and started to hurt daddy. Then I woke up to see Uncle Finn." I cried harder, uncle held me close to him.

"I promise princess, one will hurt you or your dads. I am their bodyguard and so is uncle Puck. Mom, can you let Kurt and Blaine, know that she is fine and I will be down when I have tucked in." Uncle Finn asked nana. Then nana left and Uncle Finn sang a song to me. I soon fell asleep; he then slipped out of the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In kitchen with Klaine and Carole**

 **Kurt's pov**

Blaine made us some tea, and handed me a cup, when he noticed that mom and Finn had entered the room. Finn grabbed a cup for him and mom. Then, took a seat at the table with us and took a drink of his tea.

"Kurt, Blaine… Sophie told me that the reason that she did not want to tell you what her dream was, is because … it was partly her past and she did not want to worry you... The last part of her dream had you in it Kurt, her father tried to take her from you and when you went to get her from him he started to beat on you. She saw how sad you looked when she asked if she could just tell Finn and me. I think that you should think about getting her into talking to a dr. that specializes in child abuse cases, I know just the one, you remember, Wes Montgomery, well he followed in his dads footsteps and became a dr. of child phycology, he has an office at the hospital. I can talk to him if you want." Mom looked sad.

"Sure, mom that would be great thanks. I think that I and going to head back to bed now. Are you coming Blaine?" I ask. "I am goodnight, Carole." He took my hand in his.

"Oh boys, don't worry about getting up with Sophie, dad and I will get up with her so you guys can sleep in." she put her cup in the sink and headed up stairs.

It was about nine when Blaine and I got up, had a shower which led to hot steamy shower sex, our hands roamed each other's bodies, Blaine now had me pinned against the tiled wall of the shower, he grabbed the small tube lube, put some on his fingers, and started to stretch me open. He turned me around so I was facing the wall. When I was in pure heaven, as he entered me, it did not take long for both of us to reach our much needed release. Once we came down from our blissed out state, we washed each other, got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, it was a site to see; Finn and mom were sitting at the table with Sophie, she still looked so sad. We stood in the door way a little longer. "I promise princess I will make sure no one hurts you or your daddies, ok." Finn smiled at her. "Ok, Uncle Finn I trust you. I love you."

We walked over to the table I sat down and Blaine brought over a cup of coffee to me. We said our good mornings; dad had gone back up to his room to pack as he was going try and gain support for same sex marriage in Ohio, and with any luck he would get it by the time he steps down at the end of the year. But mom had to stay behind because she has to work. I knew he would be safe because Walter would be going with him. I looked over at the clock and noticed that we would have to go soon so we could get to Blaine's parents place in time for lunch.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Blaine's pov**

We drove off to my parent's home, I looked back to see tears in Sophie's eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong, why the tears?" I ask. "What …if Granma and Grandpa Anderson don't like me" she sobbed. "Aw... Sweetie they will love as much as we do." Kurt replied.

"I wish I was going to be in your class still daddy."

"I know, but don't worry you will make friends in no time." Kurt tells her.

When we reached the house, Kurt parked the car; Sophie got out of the car and walked slowly behind us, up to the door were we were met by my mom and dad.

"Hi boys it's good to see you again, and is that Sophie hiding behind you?" My mom asked.

"It's alright sweetie, we won't hurt you, and your papa has told us all about you." She slowly peeked out from behind Kurt's legs. "Hi…. My …name is Sophie. Are you my Granma and grampy Anderson?" she asked them. "That we are, and we are very happy to meet you. Now let's get you some lunch." Mom said. After lunch Sophie really started to open up to my mom and dad Sophie was out in the garden with Kurt and Dad. Mom and I were on the patio having coffee, I had her about Sophie's bad dream the night before and she thought that it was a good idea that for Sophie to see Dr. Chang.

I heard Sophie screech as my dad spun her around. It was good to see them together like that, Kurt came over and sat down with us. She walked over to us with my dad and climbed on my mom's lap.

"Guess what, Grampa, my Uncle Finn is my daddies body guard and so is uncle Puck." She said excitedly. "I know sweetie, because they work for me. Even Grampy Hummel had one, his name is Walter."

It was around 6:30 pm by the time we had super, and left for home as we all had school the next day.

After we got home gave Sophie her bath, then she put on her pj's and ran out to Kurt. He picked her up, I gave her a kiss and said goodnight to her.

He took her upstairs to tuck her in and read to her. Not long after he had left, Kurt was back; he turned off the lights locked the doors, and then we headed up the stairs to bed. I pulled out two pairs of boxers and headed to our bathroom for a shower. Of course that led to another round of shower sex. I found the last condom in the box and just enough lube; I made a mental note to pick some up tomorrow after work. After our hot steamy shower sex we headed to bed.

.


	5. Chapter 5 The 1st day of school

**Chapter 5 The 1st day of school**

 **Disclaimer and warnings: same** as **last chap,**

 **Sophie's pov**

I woke up earlier than my dads', I went to wake them up, and as I was hungry for pancakes and I knew that I'm not allowed to turn on the stove. So I would need their help. I knocked on their door, papa told me to come in, I walked in and only saw papa. "Where's daddy?" I asked.

"Daddy's in the shower but will be out shortly, so how about you go and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Then I will make you some hot cereal." He said.

"No, Papa I want pancakes!" I stomp my foot on the ground, not noticing that daddy had come into the room.

"Sophie! I will not have you speak to us that way. Now you go get dressed; and you will eat what papa makes you. When you are done you will get your school bag, and we will head to school. And you can say sorry papa." He told me in a stern voice.

I went and got dressed; going on my black skinny jeans, with my pink sweat shirt that had Elsa on it.

After we ate and got our stuff together, we got in daddy's car and headed to school. Once there papa kissed the top of my head and headed to his class where they were waiting for him to let them in the classroom.

Daddy walks me to my class, he led me down the hall that's when I saw a tall blonde haired lady, and she had a smile on her face.

We walked up to her; daddy said that she was my teacher. "Hi Britt, this is Sophie. Say hi to Mrs. Lopez, Sophie." Daddy tells me.

"HI, Mrs. Lopez, you look like Princess Cinderella." I smile. She tells daddy not to worry about me and she takes my hand and leads meet you to my new class.

 **Kurt's pov**

I left Sophie with Britt and walked across the hall to my class; I went to the whiteboard and printed my name on it. I looked in my class that had been led in by Mr. Shue.

"Hi class my name is Mr. Anderson, but scenes how there is another Mr. Anderson at the school you can call me Mr. A. Now let me tell you a bit about myself." I walked to the front of the class. I have a little girl that is in Mrs. Lopez is class and my husband is Mr. Anderson. He teaches grade 5 here at the school. Now that you know a bit about me I would like to know you. So what I going to you I would like you to sing your name and something about you. Let's start with you." I pointed to a little girl with a pink bow in her hair.

"My name is Sarah and I live in a big house with my auntie and uncle; I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore but I know they love me and look after me from heaven." She said.

The next one I pointed to was Julie and she just had a mommy. And she lives in a small apartment a few blocks away from school.

As I went through the class, I found that most have mommies and daddies. I looked up to see a sweet smile, it was on the face of a little girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes and her face looked very familiar it was as if I was looking at an old friend, could it be? I thought to myself.

"And what is your name?' I asked her.

"My name is Vulisity Sterling-Duval, I have a cat, and I have two daddies that but me so much." She said.

"Hey Vulisity you can't have to dads that's just wrong, my mom and dad said it wrong for two boys to be together. They can't have kids, you're a freak." Jack stood up and yelled at her making her cry.

"Jack, please tell her you're sorry, you have no right to tell her that." He told her that he was sorry. I think I may have to talk to his parents about this matter I thought to myself, as the break bell went they all went outside except for Velicity.

"Um… Mr. A. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it sweetie?" I ask.

"Well… Is what Jack said true, I just love my dads' so much, oh and you can call me Lissy?

"Lissy it is then, Jack should not have told you those things he said that his mommy and daddy have taught him that it is wrong to have two daddies. You know how I said I have a little girl that the Mrs. Lopez is class, well she has two daddies just like you. And we love her just as much." I tell her and she hugged me.

"Thank you Mr. A, I feel a lot better now, thank you."

"You are welcome, what are your daddies' names?"

"One is Jeff and the other is Nick. I call Jeff, daddy and Nick is dad."

"Well as it so happens I went to school with your daddies." That's when the bell rang and everyone came in. I got the kids to it at the tables, while I handed out paper.

"Now I would like you to draw your families and when you are done I will pin them to the art wall. I want you guys to see that families come in all shapes and sizes. Take mine for an example; I had a mom and dad, but when my mom died when I was eight, it was just me and my dad. In High School my dad met someone and married her. She had a son then he became my brother. And I have a daughter and a husband. So you see there are many types of families." I tell the class.

 **In Blaine's class- (Blaine's pov)**

So far the day had been going great I just hope that Kurt and Sophie were having a good day too.

"What are we going to do now Mr. Anderson?" A boy with brown hair asked me. I think his name was Elliott.

"I am going to hand out some lined paper, you are going to write down something that tells me a little bit about you and your family. But, before you do? Elliott will you tell me something about you?"

"Well my dad was a hockey player in high school.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch with Kurt ~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kurt's pov**

Blaine had just phoned Seb to get more on Sophie's back ground. Seb said that he had the information on her but it would be better if met in person. (Blaine had even told him about the dream that Sophie had the other night.) Seb agreed to come over for supper tonight.

I had just called dad and Carole to see if Sophie could stay with them tonight. She agreed when I told her that Seb was giving us more of her back ground. Carole said that she would drop her off at school in the morning. "Blaine something bad most has happen to our little princess, if Seb would rather tell us in person." That's when the bell went and I headed back to my class.

The rest of the day was great, after the school day ended; I went across the hall to get Sophie. When Sophie saw me she ran over and hugged me. Britt came over and so did her T.A Marley. She asked Marley to take Sophie to Blaine's class so she could talk to me for a minute when they left Britt showed me the pic of her new family. In the pic there was; Blaine me and her standing outside of a house, in the sky was a picture of a girl with wings. "Did she say who the angel was Britt?" I asked.

"She said it was her mommy and that Seb said that her mommy had to live with the angels now, but would all ways watch over her. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No but Blaine and have a meeting with Seb tonight so I will update you when I know more." That's when Blaine came back to Sophie's class with Sophie.

"Princess here, wanted to show her picture that she drew." Blaine said as Sophie showed Blaine her picture on the wall.

"Hey angel, do I get to see your picture too." A gruff voice said as my dad entered the room.

"Grumpy! You're here! Papa told I get to have a sleep over with you and nana... Yea..." she ran into her grandpa's arms.

"But I thought daddy was going to take me to your house?"

"Well I thought that I would come pick you up instead."

"But I have to get a change of clothes."

"No need little lady, nana wanted to take you to get an outfit for school any way. And you can wear your dad's old Dalton tee- shirt, as a nighty."

"Ok grampa lets go." she squealed,

It was around 6 pm when Seb showed up at the house. I told him that supper would be ready in a half hour, and I served coffee as we sat down to talk.

I


	6. Chapter 6 Sophie's story

**Chapter 6; Sophie's story**

 **Disclaimer and warnings: same** as **last chap,**

 **SEB'S pov \telling Sophie's story**

It all started when I got an anonymous call that there was a domestic dispute and there was a little girl that had ran to a neighbor's to get help, because her daddy was really mad at her mom and was hurting her. The neighbor had called the police, so now they are helping Sophie's mom. And I headed to see Sophie and how I could help her. When I got there, who should open the door but one, Sue Sylvester!

I knew from that moment, Sophie with someone who cares. She let me inside to the kitchen, where Sophie was sitting at the table eating cookies and drinking with Robin. (Sue's daughter)

I told Sophie who I was and that I wanted to ask a few questions. We went living room, she told me her dad always got mad if the charges were done when he got home from work. Her dad was really bad today because the dishes were done and super was not ready in on the table.

Tiny tears started to form in her eyes as she told me how her dad would hit her mom and her when things weren't done. I then asked for Sue to come into the room and told Sophie to go finish her cookies and milk.

I asked to is she ever noticed any bruises on Sophie or her mom, when she said yes, I told her be there was Sophie will I went to get the lady officer that would look at and take pictures of any bruises left on Sophie.

When I got to the house, I saw the ambulance was Sophie's mom inside in the guys sitting in the back of a police car, as I took a closer look I was done to find none other than Hunter. I filled with if I did not keep walking over to the ambulance, I would pound him to the ground.

When I reached the ambulance, I told Sophie's mom that I would find a place for Sophie to stay and to stay got home from the hospital. I heard might I looked up when I heard my name being called I turned to see Officer Quinn Puckerman. She walked over and I asked her if she could check over Sophie and take pictures of any bruising on Sophie's tiny body. Sue was kind enough to take Sophie.

A few days later Sophie mom left her dad and things seem to be doing better until the day I got another call from the police, they said that Hunter had a high priced lawyer and got out of jail. He gone back to the house; but got into a fight with Sophie's mom, (Sophie was over at Sue's playing with Robin.) Anyway to make a long story short, Hunter shot her mom in the chest then ran off. Sophie came home to find your mom lying on the kitchen floor; likely sue had gone with her, with an inconsolable Sophie she took Sophie back to her house then called the police and they called me. And I had to take Sophie with me when I left.

 **Blaine's pov**

"Well no wonder she's been having nightmares, the poor little thing. Did they ever find her dad Hunter?" I asked him.

"No not yet, but it been month since it all happened so I don't think he really cares about his little girl. Probably now he skipped the country. There seems to be no trace of him." Sebastian said.

"Thanks for that information Seb. I think I think the will have to get Dave if she gets anymore nightmares. As you know after high school he became a child counselor specializing in abuse cases."

"I think that be a great idea even if she doesn't." Sebastian said.

"Would you like more coffee? Kurt asked him.

Yeah sure but then I really have to go. After his coffee, Sebastian had left for home. Kurt and I went to bed that night with a better understanding of why Sophie's dreams were so real to her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The first week of school had just flown by; it was now Friday afternoon in the sun was shining, Britt had taken Kurt's and her classes outside to the playground, I could hear the kids and here I was right in the middle of English lesson. Oh well, can't win them all.

Later that afternoon; when my class was in gym with Finn, (yes that's right I said Finn. Will, needed a gym teacher so of course Finn applied and got the job. ) I taught music to Britney and Kurt's classes at the same time.

I walked into the music room to find both classes sitting on the chairs that had been placed on the risers. Then Sophie saw me. "Papa!" She called and hugged me.

"Sophie, remember what daddy said?"

"Oh yeah….. When were at school and in classes I can't call you Papa and daddy, but after school I can.' Sophie looked up at me and smiled.

"That's right Sophie; now go sit down with the others."

"Seems how it's our first class together, Mr. A, Mrs. Lopez and I are going to sing a song to you, then when we are done I want you guys to pick a song to sing and it can be any song you want."

Kurt and Britt stood beside me and we sang ' **Getting to Know You'** from the musical ' **The King and I**.'

It was a big hit with the kids. They clapped and cheered, when the kids that quiet again, Lissy held up her hand.

"Mr. Anderson, it is the song that my daddies sing to me when I'm sad?"

Sure do you need to sing with music or can you sing that without?

I do need music but my dads' don't." she said.

" **It's called 'you are my sunshine.'** But I can't remember all of it but I will sing what I know" She said as Kurt walked over to the piano and Lissy started to sing;

 **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

 **You make me happy when skies are gray**

 **You'll never know dear, how much I love you.**

 **So please don't take my sunshine away**

"That the like to remember for now.' She smiled as she sat back down.

"That's a really good job." I gave her thumbs up.

Now before I let all of you go back to class to get ready for home time we have time for one more song." That's when Sophie raised her hand.

"I have one Mr. Anderson. It's called **'rainbow connection'** is one my mom think to me before she went to live with the Angels. But I can sing some of it." And once again Kurt began to play piano

 **Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side**

 **Rainbows have visions and only illusions**

 **Rainbows have nothing to hide**

 **So had been told and some choose to believe that, I** **know they are wrong wait and see**

 **Someday will find it, the rainbow connection, the levers the dreamers and me**

That's when I side tear rolled down her face, I knew Kurt thought was thinking the same thing to. I walked over to him and took overplaying for him; he went over to sing with her

 **(Sophie and Kurt)**

 **Who says that every wish would be heard and answered when wish on the Morningstar, somebody bought of that and somebody believed it, look what it's done so far**

 **What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do you think we might see**

 **Someday will find it the rainbow connection the lovers, the dreamers and me.**

By this time Sophie was sobbing; I stopped playing and told everyone they needed to go back to the class with their teachers. I asked Marley if she could take Kurt's class back to their room and she agreed. Kurt hugged Sophie tightly; I walked over to them and join the hug. About 10 minutes later the last Bell rang, Kurt took Sophie by the hand and letter to class to get her coat and book bag. I told him that I would meet him and Sophie at the car.

By the time I got the car I thought Kurt standing there waiting for me to let him in. We got in the car and drove off for home.

"Kurt, remember we have to stop at the drugstore to pick up a few things for our bathroom. And you need some of that bubble bath you like so much. I can just run in and get it and you and Sophie can stay hare I won't be long." I tell him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When we get back to the house Sophie sat on the couch you looking quite sad, I sat next to her.

"Why do you still feel so sad? I asked her.

"Well singing that song reminded me of the last time I saw my mom alive. I wish I hadn't gone to play where Robin then maybe she's still be alive." She sobbed.

"Look sweetie, if you had been there with your mom, you may have died too."

"I know but I still miss her." She cried into my shoulder.

"How about we find a song that could be a song that you, daddy and I can sing together, and that will be our song." I tell her.

That sounds like fun, Papa. Can we find one after we have supper that daddy is making?

After supper, we spent some time going over a song to sing, Sophie had picked **'I want to hold your hand'** by the Beatles. But I told her that it would sound better if it was just her and daddy Kurt that sing it. It was the perfect song for them to sing to the class on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7 Mid-April (sleepover)

**Chapter 7 Mid-April (sleepover)**

 **Time jump (sexy times)**

 **Kurt's pov**

The sun was warm and Sophie had just turned 6 on the 1st. Blaine and I couldn't more proud of our little princess. She had become fast friends with Lissy; she had been invited to her first sleep- over this weekend; Nick had asked me the other day when he picked Lissy at school, I told him that it would fine. Her bad dreams were now few and far in-between. She was still seeing our friend Wes (he had taken over for his dad when he had his heart attach a few months back.)

Sophie was a good girl most of the time, but she would get a mad on when we would tell her no, or she had to wait. We would either send her to her room or but her in a time out.

Both sets of grandparents just loved her as if she was their own; they spoiled her on her birthday. They had gotten her a few things from the movie 'Frozen' like; dolls, clothes and books.

It was the last class of the day, Britt and her T.A. had taken our classes out to the playground to play, so I could get the report cards written up. It was a short time later; Blaine came in and kissed me.

"Hey babe, I can't wait till this weekend. I am taking you out for dinner; then a movie, then home for nothing but making love all weekend till we need to pick up our little princess on Sunday." Blaine kissed me again then left just as the kids came back.

 **Dinner with Burt and Carole (Thursday night) ``````**

 **Sophie's pov**

After school my dad's and I went over to my Granma and grampy Hummel's house, they had changed family dinner night this week so I could go to my sleep over.

I helped daddy and Granma in the kitchen and Papa watched sports with grampy. I helped set the table and mash the potatoes.

Once dinner was over; daddy, papa and grampy watched the news and I helped Grammy with the dishes. Gran and I were sitting at the table, just coloring and drawing pictures. I had decided to tell her about what happed at school, when I was outside playing with Lissy and Andrew, when I looked up at the fence by the nearby soccer field only the see my real dad (Hunter) but when I asked Andrew if he saw the man too, Andrew asked me what man? I looked again and no one was there, so I thought I imagined it. So I did not say anything.

She told me that I should have told me teacher or my dads'. I told her that I did not want daddy to have a panic attach like the one he had at the park, when he could not see Lissy or me because we were on the other side of the climbing wall. It took papa kissing him to make him snap out of it. I hated to see him that way, so now when we are at the park, Lissy and I have to be able to see our dads' at all times.

 **Blaine's pov**

Kurt and I came into the kitchen, and told her that it was time to go home. She cleaned up her crayons and paper then headed to get her coat and shoes on. We were about to follow Sophie when Carole called us back. "Boys I need to tell you something that Sophie said to me. But please don't be too mad at her. She did not want to worry you." She then told us what happen at school, about the man that looked a lot like her dad. She had told our princess that she should tell us about it. And that she agreed to tell us at home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Sophie told us what happened after she had packed her weekend bag and was ready for bed. Kurt had just tucked her in; turned out the lights, took my hand in his and led me to our room.

I lay Kurt on the bed, as I ask him if our princess is sound asleep, he nods yes. I tell him that we have to be quite so we don't wake Sophie up. He nods again; as I undress him, once I have him naked beneath me, I slowly run my hands down his body. I pepper kisses down his chest to his now harden cock. Then kitten licked his length, before I did a lip lock around him. He handed me the lube, I lubed my fingers and slowly started to finger him he let out a loud moan that went straight to my groin. "Shhh… love you don't want to wake Sophie up" I tell him.

I could tell he was close; I went back to sucking his hard cock. He came with a loud moan, I was sure it would wake Sophie. But as far I know it hadn't.

 **````````` The next morning~~~~~~~**

 **Kurt's pov**

Blaine and I sat drinking our coffees when Sophie came in and sat down to eat.

"Daddy what games were you and papa playing last night? I heard moaning and growling coming from your room." Both Blaine and I looked at each other and went red. We didn't want to lie to her so Blaine and explained to her that when we are in our room with the door closed, it was daddy and papa's adult cuddle time and she has to knock and wait for an answer before walking in. When we got to school I told Britt about what happened yesterday in the playground. She told me she would keep an eye out on Sophie when they were in the playground. Dad had even talked to Finn last night.

 **~~~sleep over ~~~~**

 **Sophie's pov**

My daddy talked to my teacher and my uncle Jeff about yesterday. My uncle Jeff was a security person that worked with my Uncle Jeff's dad. My uncle Nick was a family lawyer that worked with Uncle Sebastian and Uncle Wes. My uncle Wes helped me with my bad dreams.

My uncle Nick picked Lissy and I up from school, he was the strict one and Uncle Jeff was the fun one. Lissy and I worked on the song we were going to sing for class. We had chosen to sing Bruno Mars song 'count on me'. As it was be to be friendship week at school. My uncles had ordered pizza, and then they helped us work on our song in till bedtime. Tomorrow we were going to go to the zoo and see all the animals. Then after that uncle Nick was going to make us hot dogs and fries. On Saturday my dads were going to come for lunch and take me home after.

I had told Lissy, that I heard my daddies making noises in their bedroom and when I asked them what they were doing, they said having couple time.

She had told me that when her dads are in their room the door closed, that they were humping like puppies. Maybe that's what daddy and papa were doing too. I thought to myself, maybe I should ask them sometime soon. I think that I am going to have fun with Lissy and her dads.


	8. Chapter 8 Romantic Weekend

**Chapter 8 Romantic Weekend**

 **Warning: smut, Klaine sweetness**

 **A/N don't own Glee, or songs**

 **Blaine's pov**

I had the whole weekend planned out: starting with a nice candlelight dinner that Jeff had set up for me. He had gotten take out and cheese cake for dessert. It was a good thing that Nick was stalling Kurt as much as he could so I could sneak home and place candles around the house. When I had everything in place I sent Nick a quick text.

TO NICK; I have finished setting things up for Kurt now. Just tell him that I had a few earns to run but should be there by the time he gets home. – B

TO Blaine; sure I will tell him. Don't worry about Sophie she will be fine. N

I had just enough time to change into the pair of red skinny's, which made Kurt's mouth water and the tight black polo shirt. I wanted tonight to be perfect for him; I just hope he liked what I had planned for later. Shortly after, I had lite the last candle Kurt was coming through the door. He took off his shoes and coat.

"Blaine, are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen, my love"

"When did you do all of this, I love it Blaine." He comes up behind me and kisses me in the spot just below my ear, it drives me wild. I turn in his arms then kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I did it when I had Nick stall you for a bit and I had Jeff stop by with dinner that is warming in the oven." I dish out dinner and Kurt turns on my iPod. It plays the plays the list that I had made up of our fave songs.

We had just finished eating, when **'come what may"** started to play. I held out my hand for him to take. As we danced I started to sing with the music, and he joined in too.

When the song ended I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He kissed back with need. I could feel just how much we both where in need of this weekend. He led me to the bedroom. Then stripped his clothes off layer by layer, he then striped me down. I turned down the sheets just before I slowly lay him back on the pillows. I kissed him as I reached over and grabbed the tube of lube and a condom; I lubed up my fingers, and started to stretch him open. The whole I was stretching him he let out soft moans. When I was done I kissed him deeply; put the condom my hard cock lubed up and slowly pushed in to his waiting heat. I slowly moved in and out of my love, our moans got loader.

"Elli, please! Go faster and harder I want to feel you, make me yours." He panted.

"Yes, love your mine all mine, only mine." I whispered as I did as he pleaded. I knew we would not last much longer, so I reached for his length and rubbed him in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Elli ... so... good I'm going to… cum." he moaned as he came in my hand. Just hearing him say those words, makes me come too. Once we came back from our highs, got up and carried Kurt to the bathroom; placed him down on the little bench, filled the tub with water and bubbles. We both got in, Kurt lay back against my chest and I felt his body relax. It was an hour later when we got out and went to the bed. I could not wait to see what he had planned out for us tomorrow.

 **SATURDAY**

 **Kurt's pov**

After a round of shower sex, we headed to mom and dad Andersons for Lunch. Lily had made soup and sandwiches. Blaine wanted to talk to his dad about what Sophie had seen at school and may be see about what we could do about her safety.

Lily and I made Blaine's favorite supper and packed it up so I could take it home to eat. I loved visiting with them. (We don't get to see them that often, with him being one of my dad's body guards' when my dad was away in Washington.)

Blaine and I had just come back from a walk in the gardens, all of the spring flowers were in full bloom. When we got back to the house, Lily had our supper put in the car.

On the car ride home Blaine had told me that, his dad would talk to his top guard that specializes in guarding kids, his name was Ryan. We would meet him tomorrow after we pick up Sophie.

After we ate, I took Blaine to the sitting room where I had laid out a blanket in front of the fireplace and put on my iPod. Tonight was about me taking care of him, I took things nice and slow. It was the perfect way to end the weekend.

 **SUNDAY ~ Sophie's pov**

My dad's had just picked me up from Lissy's house, (I had begged them to let me stay one more night.) they had told me that they wanted me to meet someone. About an hour after we got home, when he, showed up my papa told him to come in and meet me.

"Sophie, come meet your body guard." He said. "Papa! I don't want a guard!" I stomped my foot.

"Hi Sophie, my name is Ryan." He said. "We don't need you here. I want my uncle Finn to protect me." I sobbed. "Sophie, please don't talk to our guest that way. Sweetie you know he can't grampa needs him to help protect grampy Hummel. " Daddy scolded me. "Mr. Anderson, let me." The guard said.

"Miss Sophie, I am here not because your papa asked. Your grandpa Anderson asked me to watch over you. He loves you so much that he doesn't want anything to happen to you. I am just like Uncle Finn and Uncle Puck. Just as they watch over your dads, I am here for you."

"Ok Mr. I will let you stay." I tell the man. I go to my room to think about things.

 **Blaine's pov**

"Well at least it did don't take much to convince her that she needs a guard for now." Kurt said. Ryan said that he would be talking to Mr. Shue in the morning so he would be meeting us at the school. Kurt and I made supper, and then I gave Miss Sophie a bath. Kurt was now reading her a story and putting her to bed. I had just gotten off the phone with Will to set up a meeting with him, Britt and Ryan.

I sent a text to Finn to ask him if he would mind watching Sophie when we were at the meeting and he agreed. Kurt and I stripped down and cuddled in bed till we both fell into a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 I'M IN

**CHAPTER 9 I'M IN**

 **Warning sexy times**

 **RYAN'S POV**

Well it was now official, I not only was Sophie's bodyguard, I am one step closer to helping Hunter getting his little girl back, and timing is everything. I just have to call Hunter and let him know, so I took out my cell and called him.

"Hey Hunter, I just wanted to tell you that I am now posing as Sophie's bodyguard. Don't worry about a thing; I have it all planed out. You should be reunited with your little girl by the time school is out for the summer. I just want to build up trust with the so called fathers first, then I will bring her to you."

"Well to better or you know what will happen. I hope you are still in with this." He told me.

"What choice do I have, so yah I'm in?" I told him and hung up.

You may ask how I know hunter, and how I got mixed up with him; well it started in collage when he caught me making out heavily with my boyfriend he took a picture and threatened to tell our homophobic father, (that's right he is my brother.) he said that if I did not help him get his little girl Sophie back from his wife who beats her, and he told me that he had killed his wife in self-defence. But instead of being placed with him she was placed with the congressman's gay son and his husband. After hearing his story how could I not help him?

It was part of my job to watch her when she was at school and when her dads or uncles' could not be with her. So it would make thing easier when it was time to take her to her dad.

I know the task that Hunter, had given me won't not be easy, but I had no choice. I was not ready to come out just yet. I wish I was brave enough but I am not. Dad would go biolistic if he found out. All he cared about was having a perfect family; anyone who was gay was an embarrassment and should be disowned.

Yeah, mom would be cool with me being gay, but she was taught that as a wife you always sided with you husband. I know its old school but that is who she is.

 **Sophie's pov** (at school, lunch time)

Lissy and I were playing on the swings under the watchful eye of Mr. Ryan, but I got the feeling that something was wrong. Mr. Ryan seemed so sad. Maybe I will ask him later if he still seems sad. Lissy and I could not wait till after lunch because we had music class with my daddies. Lissy and I get to sing our song by Bruno Mars ' **Count** **On** **me'**. We just hope that dad and Papa would like it. I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang, we headed to our classes. Mrs. Lopez called us to the sharing circle; we all took turns telling about what we did on the weekend. Then she got us to work on our printing. After that we headed to music class.

Lissy and I got to sing our song of friendship, after we sang the last note; the rest of the class clapped and cheered us on.

"That was great work girls, thank you. Now who's next?" my papa asked.

My friend Andrew and his friend Tom raised their hands and went next. One by one the other kid's sang their songs

 **Blaine's pov**

"Ok for the rest of the week we are going to look at songs to sing at the spring fling concert .now let's pick the songs that we are going to sing." Lissy raised her hand and asked if we could sing ' **The wheels on the bus'** ; Andrew asked if we could sing **'Soft** **kitty'** as a round. Sophie had asked if Kurt and I could sing with them for the last song.

So we had decided that we would sing the song **'Do RI Me' from the Sound of music**. Kurt and I would sing first the kids would join us. We only had two weeks to get the songs down. Kurt was teaching them the easier songs first. It did not take them lone to learn them. So I divided them in two groups. I chose Lissy as the leader of the first group and Kurt had chosen Sophie as the leader of the kindergarten kids.

By the end of class the kids had a good handled of the songs I told them to practice at home till Wednesday.

When my class came back from gym, I asked them to write a story about bout the pictures I was handing out.

I told them to hand them to hand it in before class ended. I stated to mark the stories, Kurt had some marking to do too so I had Kurt, call Carole and his dad to ask if Ryan could bring her over for a bit then we would pick her up when we were done.

I had just got a text from Kurt saying that they would love to see her.

 **Two hours later**

Kurt and I had just gotten to Burt and Carole's place to pick up our princess, and of course she roped us into staying for supper. After supper Sophie worked on her printing as we had our last cup of coffee. Then we headed home; once at home Kurt gave Sophie a bath, then tucked her in bed and read her, her favorite story. I had laid out her cloth for the next day.

When I got into bed, I snuggled up to a very naked Kurt; to say I was aroused was an soon enough our hot make out turned into hot steamy sex. There were a few times that I thought that we would wake Sophie up, she remained sound asleep. (I loved the noises that he made.)

 **Week of concert**

 **Kurt's pov**

Ryan had gotten to know us and Sophie really liked him too over the last week. The kids had gotten better at singing the songs. We had been going over the songs every class that we had. Today was the last class before the concert, there were two performances tomorrow. One was for the school and one at night for the parents and families.

After school we had got Ryan to take Lissy and Sophie over to Lissy's for the night. Nick and Jeff wanted to spend some time with their niece. So we would have the house to ourselves. I wonder what Blaine had on his mind for after supper.

We had stopped for take-out chines; we ate and had a nice hot bath and just snuggled while watching **'Twilight Breaking Dawn part2,** 'before falling asleep.


	10. taken

**Chapter 10 TAKEN**

 **Warning kidnapping scenes; I still don't own glee**

 **Ryan's pov**

Sophie had spent the night with her friend Lissy's house so I wasn't needed till the end of the school day. I was sitting having my morning coffee when my cell buzzed.

Just my luck, it was my brother Hunter. He had told me that my time was up and that he wanted Sophie brought to him tonight or he would go right to dad with my secret, so of course I had no choice but to put my plan into action. I just hoped that my plan worked, the Andersons did deserve to have Sophie when she had her true father to care for her.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had more than enough time to pick up some treats and snacks for Sophie for our little road trip, later tonight.

 **Afternoon concert**

 **Sophie's pov**

My papa's class was now on stage singing their songs ( **the Unicorn song** by the Irish rovers and ' **Puff the magic dragon')** when they sang the unicorn song papa; had some of the kids come on stage as the animals in the song, while he did the story telling part. The kids joined in the rest of the song. For the song puff the magic dragon; he had gotten his class to act out the song.

When their last song ended in was time for Lissy's and my classes to sing our songs, with Papa and my daddy.

 **Xxx**

We had just finished wheels on the bus and soft kitty, when daddy and papa took the stage with us and started to **sing 'do ri me'.** After we were done everyone clapped and cheered for us. We then took our seats and watched as the other classes performed. When they were done Mrs. Lopez took us back to her class for free time.

Papa had his new T.A back to their class, so that daddy and papa could go over a few changes that need to be made for tonight.

After the last bell rang, my daddies took my and Lissy **to 'burger King'** for supper, but we would have to wait till we got to Grammy and grumpy's house to eat; because we had to pick up Grammy Carole to take her to the concert. Grumpy was on his was back with grampy Anderson, but they would not be back from Washington till late tonight. Grammy was going to video the concert for grumpy to watch when he got home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Blaine's pov**

Ryan had showed up to watch over Sophie after the concert, so that Kurt and could talk to some of the parents after.

After the concert was over; I had asked Ryan to keep an eye on Sophie. Kurt was talking to Finn and I was talking to Tana and Britt. I looked; around to see, where our little princess, had gotten to. But only found Lissy and Andrew talking. There was no sign of Sophie or Ryan. I tried to stay calm for the sake of the kids and Kurt. I went over to ask the two kids if they had seen Sophie or Ryan.

"Hi kids, have you seen Sophie or Ryan?" I asked them.

"No Uncle Blaine we didn't." Lissy said and skipped off to see her dad. And that's when my panic set in; I was barely keeping it together as I walked over to Kurt. "Babe what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I can't find Sophie or Ryan, what if he has taken her? It's my entire fault; I asked Lissy but she has not seen them. Kurt we have to find her." I sobbed.

"It's not your fault, for all we know he has taken her to the restroom. Please try and calm down. We will find them." Kurt rubbed circles on my back.

Puck noticed me with tears running down my face and came over with Finn. Kurt filled them in with what I had told him. "Finn and I will form two groups and look for her." Puck stated as he gathered up a few people to help look for her.

Carole helped Kurt get me to the staffroom so I could have a seat till the guys came back from looking for our daughter.

"Hon, I am going to help the guys look for Sophie, but Carole will stay with you." Kurt kissed my forehead then left.

 **Xxx Kurt's pov xxx**

I want to meet up with Finn and Puck to help from groups to find our little one. There were two teams; one team was; Finn, Tana, Nick, and Britt. They were going to look in the grade 5-7 wing. And the other group was; Puck, Jeff, Seb and I were going to look in the k- 4 wing of the school. On our way to search the k-5 wing I stopped in at the staffroom and told Lissy to stay with Carole and Blaine. I then asked Carole to call Quinn at the police department.

We were almost done looking for her in our assigned wing; I just had to look in my classroom. When I walked in the room, I didn't find her, I was about to leave when I noticed that an envelope had been propped up against the pencil holder. I picked up the envelope and pulled out the note.

 _ **Mr. Andersons'**_

 _ **I have taken back from you what is rightfully mine. By the time you read this we will be long gone. From you know who**_

I could feel myself turn pale as a ghost; thank the spaghetti monster in the sky that Jeff was there because if he hadn't been I would have surely fainted. Jeff helped me to me chair and called for Puck who came running in the room.

Puck took the note for evidence; then he called his wife to get a few officers to come and see if they could find anything else. Jeff then walked my back to my husband, who seemed to be in the same state that I left him in. Carole looked at me and all I could do is, shake my head no.

 **Xxx**

Blaine's dad (Jack) and my dad came straight to the school from the airport. He then took charge of things. He told Puck to drive us back to the Andersons, Jeff told Nick to come with us and that he would take Lissy home. Jack said that we may need Nick's mad skills with the computer

 **Back at the Andersons (Blaine's pov)**

Kurt helped me up to our suite as I was still I shock and feeling that this was my entirely fault. He led me to the bathroom, were he undressed us; turned on the shower; gently washed us, then we got out he dried us off. He helped me into bed then said he was going to make us some tea. After my love came back with the tea; he climbed in bed with me, we drank our tea. My love the embraced his arms around me as we drifted off into a restless slumber.

.


	11. i trusted you

**Chapter 11 I trusted you.**

 **Warnings same as last chapter**

 **Sophie's pov**

Ryan had come over to me after the concert and told me that he had a surprise waiting for me, but he would have to drive me there. He said that he had left a note telling daddy and papa where we had gone. He had placed the note on daddy's desk and we went to Ryan's car and drove off.

We had been driven about an hour, when I gotten a bad feeling about Ryan. When I asked where we were going, he just told me that we would be there shortly and that my dad would be happy to have me back.

That was when panic started to really set in. I managed to calm down enough to remember, what Uncle Jeff and Uncle Finn said to do **.** _ **Let's see… I have my cell phone, my Papa and daddy gave me that had been programed with numbers of people that could help me. All the numbers were listed on speed dial. But with me setting in the front of the car with Ryan I could not use it yet. Maybe I would get a chance least it was hidden in the inside pocket of my jacket, Ryan did not know of the pocket. And most of all take note of my surroundings.**_

A short time later we came to a little log cabin that was two cabins down from a sign that had a pine tree on it. Ryan pulled me from the car and fireman carried me into the cabin. "Hunter, I'm back with what I promised to get back for you." Ryan grinned. That's when Hunter appeared from another room.

"Hey sweetie, come give daddy a big hug, I have missed you so much." Hurter opened his arms to me.

" **You are not my daddy! You killed my mommy, I hate you. You took my mommy away from me**." I yelled. I saw Hunter's face turn red.

"Ryan, take this ungrateful brat to her room and make sure you lock the door so she can't get out." Once again Ryan picked me up and put me over one shoulder, when we got to the bedroom, he placed me on the bed. He walked out the door and I head the click of the lock.

I looked around the room to find a closet; I got up and opened the door to find a light. I turned it on, I closed the door sat on the floor, took out my cell and touched I random number on the speed dial.

A sweet voice answered on the second ring. "Sophie sweetie is that you?" great I had called my auntie Quinn; (she was the new police chief.)

"Yes auntie it's me… I am so scarred. Ryan … he tricked me into going with him… he took me to Hunter…" I sobbed.

"Sweetie, listen to me ok. I need you to tell me what you hear, and see or what you on the way there." She told me.

"Ok, it took just over an hour; there was an old sign that had a pine tree on it. Hear lots of birds and there are lots of trees. Oh and hunter had a gun, saw it when he tried to hug me. Please tell daddies I love them."

"Good girl, I need you to do something for me till we can get to you. You need to do everything they tell you."

"Please, hurry and find me, I want to go home. I have to go someone is coming." I hung up and got out of the closet and sat back on the bed. Ryan opened the door and walked in then sat beside me.

"Now missy! See, here you will do as your dad tells you, or you will get hurt." Ryan got up and placed a glass of milk on the small night table.

" _ **I trusted you! My daddies trusted and my grandparents trusted you. Hunter killed my**_ _**mommy. And yet you side with how could you. Get out!"**_ I yelled. He looked stunned at this information. He closed the door behind him.

 **Kurt's pov at the Anderson's**

I had just woken up; Blaine was still sleeping, so I headed down to get some tea. When I bumped into Puck; he told me about the call that Quinn had received from our princess. But was having a hard time finding out where she was. Puck and described what Sophie had told Quinn. Jack had come over and asked about Blaine. I told him that Blaine was still resting and that Lily was with him.

I had just text Wes to come over so Blaine could talk to him if he needed too. When Wes had gotten here he headed to the room that was next to our suite. If we were going to find Sophie, we would need all the help we could get. Nick had called Jeff and asked him to come over and help. Nick and Jeff could not find a sitter they trusted so Carole had offered to keep an eye on Lissy. I was just so grateful for everyone trying to find our little princess.


	12. the plan

**Chapter 12 The plan**

 **Warning; character death, violence, Klaine family fluff, don't own glee**

 **At the Anderson**

 **Kurt's pov**

Nick and I sat at his laptop; we were looking up possible campgrounds. After a short time Nick and I had narrowed it down to two possible camps. One was called Chubby Pines but it had no cabins. The other Big Pines sounded more than likely the place. (I remember going there as a kid with mom and dad.)

Jack had come over and looked at the screen, pulled out his cell and called Chance (head of security.) "Chance I need you and Sebastian to get over to big pine cabins; that's where they have taken my granddaughter." (Luckily Seb had been called earlier and had come over as soon as he could. Chance came in. "Let's go Seb, don't worry we well stake it out tell you can get there. I have a cabin across from the one that Sophie is at."

Just as they two men left my cell rang – I looked at the number, it was Sophie. I answered, as Nick stated the GPS signal coming from her cell so we could get a fix on her location.

"Daddy I am so scarred. I want to come home."

"I know baby girl, we are trying to find you just stay one the phone, Uncle Nick is trying to get a fix on the gps tracking on your cell."

"Ok daddy, where is Papa? Is he ok? I...Am so sorry daddy I thought that I could trust Ryan…. But no!" she sobbed.

"Papa, is fine he is resting… it's not your fault. And I could not love you anymore than I do now,Daddy, I have to go someone is coming."

With that, the line went dead. I looked over to Nick and Jack who nodded. We now had Sophie's true location. We were right about the camp ground.

 **An hour later**

Everyone that was to be a part of the plan to get Sophie back was now at the house. Quinn have the response team was on standby; when everything was in place, we suited up in flak jackets, Puck tossed a gun to me just in case I needed to use it. Finn was to stay behind to be with Blaine. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, it was Blaine.

"Kurt, please be careful, and bring our princess home." I hugged him. "I will, my love." Lily led Blaine to the setting room. Seb and Chance had been watching the cabin that housed Sophie all day. Hunter was now the only one in the small cabin. Ryan had just stormed out minutes earlier, it seems that Hunter and he had a fight.

We had just gotten to the campground, when Seb came out and told us that Hunter was alone besides Sophie. That's when my cell rang again, it was Sophie.

"Daddy I am scarred. Hunter said that he was planning on taking me to a place called Canada. Please hurry."

"I know sweetie, but I want you to listen to me."

"Ok daddy; I love you."

"I want you to hide in the closet, and stay there no matter what you may hear. Uncle Jeff will come get you and stay with you till I can get to you."

"Where is Uncle Finn daddy?"

"He is at home. I have to go so that we can come get you." I hung up and got ready to storm the house.

Quinn started the video camera; she was getting everything on tape. She knows it would come in handy.

Puck; Nick, Jeff and I stepped up to the front door. With his gun at the ready Puck kicked the door in. Hunter stood with his gun raised , aim and missed Pucks shoulder. as part of the plan; Puck made like he had gotten shot. Nick rushed over to Puck, Jeff snuck by Hunter; while I stood face to face with the man, which took my princess from us "WHERE… IS… DAUGHTER? YOU… SLIMMY, Neanderthal." I said as I stepped closer with each word. , he once again raised his gun and pointed it at me. But I was quicker; I raised my gun. (It took two hands to steady it.)I pulled the trigger; it only took one fatal shot to bring him down. That's when I heard Sophie's sobbing voice calling for me.

When I start searching for her, I see her curled up in Jeff's arms. I hugged her as she clung to Jeff. Thanks to Quinn getting everything on tape; it would prove that I killed in self-defence. Jeff carried Sophie out to the waiting paramedics. The two officers that Quinn sent in to gather evidence, as it turnedout he was planning on not only taking her to Canada but they found a paper that was in titled "revenge list" it listed all of the people he was going to take revenge on; at the top of the list was Blaine and my name, next was my dad then Blaine's parents and the mayor of lima.

On another paper listed all of the ways that he was going to get his revenge. After Quinn took my statement and Sophia was ok to go home, Jeff carried a very sleepy Sophie to the car where Puck and Nick waited for us. I am going to get Wes to talk to her in the morning. Sophie had curled up in my lap she fell asleep in no time.


	13. 13 one month later

**Chapter 13 One month later**

 **Warnings; family fluff, and some sexy times**

 **Blaine's pov**

It has been a month since Hunter had kidnapped Sophie in the small cabin, Ryan had disappeared. No charges had been laid against Kurt; there had been enough proof, that he had killed Hunter in self-defence.

How is Sophie you ask? Well she is doing better; thanks to Wes her nightmares are almost non- existent. Kurt and I had talked it over and had decided that we would put her in a private school for her safety. We had been told by David that Dalton was going to be going co-ed in the fall and adding grades k- 7. So of course when we heard that we went and enrolled her there, Kurt and I had even been offered jobs too.

Kurt and I jumped at the chance; I would be the new music teacher for grades 9-12 and Kurt was the new music teacher for grades 5-8. We were to be the new advisors for the Warblers.

Now that our jobs were in Westerville; dad told us that we were to move into the main house and Lily and him would move into the pool house. It made sense as it was closer to Dalton, Finn would be moving into our house at the end of the summer.

Puck was now Sophie's body guard (he was the only one other than Jeff, Nick and Finn that she trusted. Jeff and Nick hand a place for Lissy at Dalton so that Sophie and her could stay at the same school.

 **KURT'S POV**

Today was the last day of school and Sophie had her kindergarten graduation; so Blaine and had our TA'S take over our classes. Blaine and I could not be any more proud of her. She has overcome a lot in her short life so far. Yes I would have to say that things were finally looking up for us.

I was brought out of me thoughts when I heard Sophie's name called. She looked like a little princess; she was wearing her pink princess dress with white frilly socks a black shinny shoes. I had done her hair up in French braids.

One by one the kids came up the front of the class to get their certificates' say that they had passed kindergarten. After, we gathered at a table that had been set up with snacks and juice for the kids. Blaine and I headed back to our classes, after giving Sophie a hug.

Sophie was going to be spending the weekend with Lissy and her dads'. We were going to be moving our stuff to the Anderson estate over the weekend. Lily and I had been working on Sophie's new room. (It was Blaine's old room) it was done up with unicorns; rainbows and castles.

Blaine and I would be moving into Jack and Lily's old master bedroom just down the hall from Sophie's room. Jack and Lily had been slowly moving into the pool house. Sure we would miss our little house but it was time for us to move to a bigger place: Blaine and I had talked about adopting another kid, sometime in the near future. Even Sophie liked the idea, she wanted a brother. Blaine and I were glad that she liked the fact that she would not an only child.

My class had just finished cleaning the class room when the last bell rang. That's when I felt small arms wrap around my legs. " hi daddy, uncle Jeff said I should give you a hug cause we have to go; so the we can food for super and Lissy and I get to help cook supper for uncle Nick. I get to see you and papa on Monday right?" she asked me.

"Yes princess we will see you then." I hugged as she run out to find Lissy.

XXXXXXXXX

I had just finished packing up my stuff from my desk when Blaine came in and asked if I was ready to go home. I turned off the lights to the classroom one last time; my husband gave my forehead a quick kiss as we headed for the car.

 **BLAINE'S POV**

It was almost super time by the time we had the rooms all packed up; thanks to Puck, Finn, Santana and Britt. The guys would be here around 9am in the morning so Burt and Carole said we could spend the night at their place in Kurt's old room.

XXXX

After a great supper that Carole and Kurt had made. Kurt and I had decided to call it a night. I had convinced Kurt into having a shower with me. Which turned heated; I had him pinned to the shower wall, I kissed and nibbled at his sweet spot just below his ear. While I was doing that he had lubed up his fingers and started to finger and stretch himself. I was painfully hard from just watching him doing this. I rolled on the condom that I had grabbed form my overnight bag. Turning him around so he was now facing the wall; he put his foot up on the edge of the tub so that I had better access to his tight hole.

We both let out moans as I entered his hot lubed entrance, he was now begging me to go harder and faster(who was I to deny my sweet angel.) all too soon we were both coming hard. I loved the way he could come without being touched.

We washed each other after we came down from our highs. Then we headed to bed for the morning would come early for us.


	14. Summer Time and Sophie's new brother

**Chapter 14 Summer Time and Sophie's new brother**

 **Warning; language (swearing, slang) don't own glee**

 **BLAINE POV**

It has been a month since we moved to my family home in Westerville; Sophie just loved it here. The time has gone by so fast; it has been almost a year since we had taken Sophie in and adopted her. Lissy had been staying here off and on. Sophie had Lissy had gone down to the stables to ride the ponies that my dad had gotten her.

Kurt and I had been talking about adopting another child and the upcoming school year when my cell rang. (It was Cooper).

"Hey little bro, I wish this was a social call but I need to ask you and Kurt a question, so could you put me on speaker so Kurt can hear too." He asked. As I put him on speaker. 'Go ahead."

"Guys I was wondering if you would be willing to take in another child on short notice? I know you just requested to adopt again, that is why I asked you first. I have a 16 year old named Carson whose parents just abandon him, when he got jumped after school for being gay. We did make contact with his dad and he just told me that they 'had no room in their lives for a fag, they would be glad to be rid of him and his faggy ways. He has been in a temp home for two weeks; I got a call from the home saying that once the other kids in the home found out that he was gay. They had tried to beat him up anytime there was no adult around." Coop told us.

I looked at Kurt and he nodded in agreement that we take him in and adopt him as soon as we fill out all of the paper work.

"We would happy to take him in, Kurt with go and meet you and Carson. I would come to but I have to stay here with Sophie and her friend. I will let Sophie know that she is getting her wish and getting a brother." That when Lily came into the room.

"Blaine you go with Kurt I can watch the girls, besides you both need to sign the papers." She smiled. "We should be there in about an hour." I said goodbye and ended the call.

Just as we were about to leave the girls came in, Kurt pulled Sophie aside and told her about Carson. She seemed to take the new great. She began to jump up and down as Lily took the giggling girls to get a snack.

 **Xxx in Cooper's office xxx (Kurt's pov)**

Blaine and I sat across from Cooper, as he went over Carson's back ground.

"Before I bring in Carson to meet with you, I want to tell you more about him. His full name is Carson Banks; he will be turning 16 on august 12. He has dark brown hair, hazel eyes. He has been bullied at his last school….. He got jumped one day and spent four days in the hospital. That's when I got the call from his doctor. How any parent could just leave their kid is beyond me." Coop looked like he wanted to hit something. He got up and said that he would be back with Carson, then Blaine and I could sign the papers. A short time later he came back with who I presume is Carson.

"Carson, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mr. Andersons' they would like for you to stay with them and want to adopt you. If that's ok with you; do you have any questions for them?" coop asked.

"Hi Mr.'s' Andersons' yes I have a few. You guys know that I am gay, right? I was gay bashed, by kids at my old school, and lastly you gay too right? I know that it may be an obvious question but I had to ask." Carson asked us.

"Yes, we know that you're gay, and yes we are gay. I was bullied in high school; I ended up having to go to the private school that you will be going to and your new little sister will be going to the sister school. Yes you have a sister now, I just know that you will fit right in; why don't you go get you stuff and then we can take you home."

"Ok but all I have is a few sets of clothes that Mr. Smythe had gotten me when I got here." He looked down at his feet.

"Well we will have to go shopping tomorrow. Blaine is going to take Sophie and her friend to the zoo in Columbus, so we can make a day of it."

"I would like that, I love to shop." then left to get his backpack.

Blaine and I signed the papers, Carson had returned with his pack; we said goodbye to Coop and headed home.

 **````` Xxxxx````**

We were greeted by Sophie, Lissy and Lily at the door. After meeting the staff, Lily took him to show him where his room was. Sophie and Lissy headed to the pool so that jack could help them with their swimming skills.

 **XX Carson's pov XX (journal entry)**

August 10 2020

Today is the first day in the Anderson house; and so far it's been great. I now have two foster dads, a little sister. I can believe that everyone is ok with me being gay. I really think that I am going to like it here. Blaine and Kurt have signed the papers so they can adopt me.

Kurt said that I will meet his mom and dad at the big end of summer party, that they have every year. I had already meet Blaine's parents who will become my grandparents. After spending time getting settled with the help of my soon to be dad Blaine; we went down to the sunroom for lunch.

After lunch the girls showed me where the stables were. I am just so happy that the girls liked me for who I am Cooper and Seb told me that I should be a member of this family and be able to call myself an Anderson. In the morning Kurt is taking me shopping to get new clothes for school, i can't wait.


	15. Shopping with Kurt

**Shopping with Kurt**

 **I don't own glee or songs used.**

 **Warning; some smut**

 **** Kurt's pov*****

I had just gotten to the mall with Carson; Blaine had taken Sophie and Lissy to the zoo in Columbus for the day. Sophie and Liss had a great time the last time they had gone.

I had taken Carson into my favorite stores. So far I had gotten him; 4 pairs of nice fitting jeans, tee-shirts of various colors, board shorts, boxers and socks. After we were going get him some Polo shirts; dress pants, and button up shirts oh and of course a few bow-ties. Carson's style is very much like Blaine's, so it made shopping for him easy. After going to four more stores,

I took him to my fave restaurant in the mall. I had ordered the roast chicken salad and Carson had ordered the chicken burger with fries.

"Um... Kurt can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure you can ask me and Blaine anything."

" Well, I was wondering if I could call you 'dad' and Blaine 'Pa'' I know that it will be awhile before my adoption is official, but I kind of felt left out when Sophie was talking about you and calling you 'dad'." a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Of course you can, nothing would make and Blaine happier, As long as we can call you son."

"I would like that; do you think that your mom and dad will like me? You said that they would be ok with me being gay but with what happened with me real parents, I just want to be sure." he said.

We headed to the last store after we ate, we even picked up a few things for Sophie. "Dad, could I get some flowers of Granma Lily if that's ok." Carson asked. So we made a quick stop at a flower shop and got Lily pink and yellow flowers.

I even went to a gaming store and got him an Xbox 360 and some games. I picked up a 2ds for Sophie with a few Lego games.

When we got home Carson took his stuff to put it away. Sophie squealed when I gave her the 2D DS and the games. "Thank you so much daddy, I am going to show nana Lily before my riding lesson." she said, running out the door.

Blaine came in the living room and handed me a coffee, as we sat down to talk about Carson's birthday and end of summer party. "Blaine I was thinking maybe we could make the two parties into one." I asked my love.

"That's a great idea, Kurt. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes there is. Can you keep him busy and out of the backyard on the day of his party?" I asked.

"Sure, I will take him and Sophie out for a bit." He got up and came over to me and gave a deep passionate kiss. "Um… sweetie as much as I would love to continue this heavy make out, dad has burgers on the grill. So how about we continue this later after the kids are in bed?" I winked at him.

** **Blaine pov****

After supper, Carson and Sophie went to play a racing game on his new Xbox 360. I could not wait to get Kurt naked underneath me. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to our suite. Once there I stripped him down; pinned him to the door, I slowly ran my free hand run along his hot body as I did he let out a load moan.

As I reached for the lube that I had placed there earlier, I reached down to his tight hole to start stretch it, only to find that he had already stretched himself for me. I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist, I lined up my hard cock with his open entrance and slid him down on it. I knew by the way we were both moaning as I pounded him into the door, that we both weren't going to last long.

"Please… Blaine … harder, I am soo close..." I heard him growl as he came between both of us. I came a few seconds after my love. His body went lax as I carried a sleepy Kurt to our bed; then I placed him on the bed, went to the bathroom, got a warm cloth and washed us both up. I put the cloth in the hamper and climbed into bed with Kurt.

 ***** out in the hall *****

 **** Sophie's Pov****

I was walking down the hall with Carson; we were heading to my dads' room to say good night, when we heard daddy moan and a bang against their door.

"Oh I know Carson they were humming like puppies." I looked to Carson who was now red in the face.

"Soph where did you hear something like that?" he asked.

"My friend Lissy said that what her dads were doing when she heard that noise before.

"Don't worry Soph, dad is just fine, they are just having couple time is all. I know that it sounds a bit like pa is hurting dad but he isn't trust me pa is making dad fell good with a massage. I don't think dad is able to put you to bed so how about I put you to bed then read you a story." My brother told me.

"Ok Carson." He picked me up and took me to my room. He read to me from my fave book. When he was done he tucked me in bed and left. I hope that he finds someome that will love him for who he is just like my daddies love each other.


	16. Carson's birthday party

**Carson's birthday/summer party**

 **Warning & disclaimer same as last chapter**

 **Carson's pov ***Journal entry******

 **August 12/2020**

Well I have been with Kurt and Blaine for 3 weeks now and I love in their care. Today is not only my birthday but I also got to finally meet Kurt's parents, (Nana and grumpy as Sophie calls them, grumpy and nana had been away in Washington.) I just wish that my dad's would get my adoption papers back so I could officially call them my dads'.

I see the way they look at each other; I can see the love that they have for each other, I was that I could have that someday. Oh yah I start my new school on Monday. My dads were going to be my music teacher, and vocal coach.

The other day Kurt had heard me singing in the stables and told me that I should try out for the Warblers. So I have chosen the song ' **uptown girl'** song by Billy Joel, my uncle Nick was helping me get the song just right. Even though my dad's where the supervisors' of the group it was up to the council weather I get in or not.

Well Sophie just came in to tell me that Blaine is ready to take us out to play mini golf and lunch. I will write more, later.

 **Kurt's pov****

Just after Blaine left with the kids, Cooper and Seb walked in with Coop's Adopted son, Spencer. He was on the Warbler council, and going to start his senior year just like Carson. At least he would know one person at Dalton.

Coop walked over to me and handed me a large envelope. "Coop, is this, what I think it?" I grinned.

"Yes it is bro of mine. Its official Carson is now Carson James Anderson as of today." He winked.

"So bro is there anything that we can help you with?"

"Well can you and Spencer go help Jack in the back yard? Seb I need you to help Carole with setting up the tables for the food and drinks." I tell them as I go back to the kitchen to help Lily with the food prep.

Sometime later I looked at the kitchen clock only to realize that Blaine and the kids would be back in an hour. Our guests had started to arrive most of them where from our high school days. (I could not wait to tell them that Carson was now an Anderson.) Everyone had gathered in the back yard.

A few minutes later Blaine and the kids came into the back and we all shouted 'Surprise' at Carson. Carson opened his gifts, Blaine and I had gotten everyone's attention.

"Everyone not only is it Carson's birthday, but we are here to officially welcome the newest member of the Andersons… our son Carson… we got the papers back today." Our family and friends cheered for us.

That's when I saw Carson and Spencer head to the gardens. My dad came over to tell me that Carson was a great kid and was happy to have him as a grandson.

Blaine and I had decided that we would take a walk in the garden, when we heard Carson and spencer's voices and laughter. We rounded the corner only to see spencer give him a quick, gentle kiss on his lips. Blaine and I looked at each other; nodded and kept walking.

 **Blaine's pov (in bed with Kurt)**

"Kurt I love you so much, when that Carson is adjusting to us so well." I kiss your sweet lips. Kurt kisses back, the kiss get more heated, I needed more I wanted to take him. Before long we were both naked, and my hard cock was deep inside my love. He was begging me to go harder and faster, (I could never deny my love so I did as he asked. Before we knew it we both came moaning each other's names. After our post sex cuddles I got up and got a warm cloth to clean us up, then I got into the bed with a now lightly snoring Kurt.

We had slept in late the next morning, neither one of us wanted to get up. But that was short live when Sophie came in to our room. (It was a good thing that we had the sheet covering our lower half.) She told us that Spencer had come over to spend time with Carson. Sophie asked if Lissy could come over and play in the pool. We told to ask if her dads wanted to come too that they could, and that we would be down soon.

 **A/N: hi guys, there is only going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. I want to start writing my short sequel to bond to you. You should check out my friend rainbowangels she is new to fanfic**


	17. A page from Carson's journal

**A page from Carson's journal**

 **Warring and disclaimer same as last chapter**

 **Carson's pov**

 **June 10 /2020 8am**

I can't believe that it has been almost a year since I came to be with the Andersons. Even though Sophie can be a big pain sometimes, she is a kind soul and after she has been through, she doesn't have her bad dreams any more the first few weeks I was first here they would be bad. Dad and I were the only ones that could calm her down.

Spencer and I couldn't be better, he even made sweet love to me after prom; he was so gentle and caring with me, he kept asking if I was ok the whole time; after we had a nice hot bath together. I know I want to spend my life with spencer.

My dads are very happy for me and Spencer; soon we would be off to college. Sure we will be back for breaks but I know I will miss them and Sophie. She will be going in grade 2 in the fall, we are so proud of her. Spencer and I are going to take her out for lunch.

 **1:00 pm**

Well we just got back from having lunch, and now I have to go get ready for my grad ceremony at 5 pm tonight. As being lead singer of the warblers I have to be there a bit earlier, we will be singing as the grads walk across the stage to get their diplomas'. Spencer was picking up me up at 3:30 pm. dad had gotten a nice navy blue suit for just this occasion. Sophie was going to where her princess dress. From what my dads' said most of my family is going to be there tonight.

Spencer and I are going to spend the night at his place; he lived in the pool house at his parents. Well I have I have to go take a shower and get dressed.

 **2:30 pm**

I am now all dressed and ready to go.

 ***** Carson hears Kurt calling******

"Carson... Spencer is here, gran has made us tea before you have to leave." dad called.

"Be right down dad." I called back.

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

 **KURTS POV**

Well today is the day that our son graduates and Blaine and I can't be any prouder of him. Carson finally made it downstairs, looking very handsome in his new navy blue that I had bought for him. Blaine took pictures of spencer and he then spencer took a family picture of the 4 of us. Blaine and had to leave soon after the boys had left, (we had to help set up for the small gathering after.) jack and lily were going to bring Sophie with them.

#*#*#*#

Blaine was now on stage with the warblers' getting ready to sing as the guests started to fill the auditorium. I was helping the grads' get in the order of their names called. The grads that were in the warblers would be called up while they were singing.

Blaine and were seated with the teachers', when Carson's name was called I felt a tear roll down my face. Blaine looked over to me and wiped it away with his thumb. Then it was spencer turn when he got his diploma, he walked over Carson and kissed him gently on the lips. One by one the teens made their way across the stage.

(In a month's time our son would be leaving for college; Carson and spencer had found a nice place just of campus, it was a small one bedroom, the walls are a creamy color, the bathroom is basic and the walls were a pale blue. I know that the boys will be fine. )

Blaine and I had stayed behind after the meet and greet to help the rest of the teachers clean up. I was putting the last of the folding tables away when Sophie came running over,

"Uncle Kurt, can Sophie spend the weekend with me and my dad's?" Lissy asked.

"Did you ask your dads first?" I asked my sweet little niece. "Yes Uncle Kurt.

"Very well she can spend the weekend." The two girls ran off to tell Jeff that Sophie could stay.

 **Journal entry (Carson's pov)**

 **July 10 2020 9pm**

I had just finished loading up the last of Spencer's stuff on to Uncle Cooper's truck at 8pm. we had come back to my place for the night, then in the morning we would be saying our good byes and leaving for our new home. I could tell that dad was going to help my papa deal with the fact that I am leaving, he is taking it harder the rest of the family.

The next time that spencer and I will be back will be at thanksgiving break. And I will get a baby brother .that's right, my aunt Santana had agreed to be the 'baby oven' (as Sophie calls It.) for my dad's so that they could have their own kid. Well its getting late and I have an early day tomorrow. Time to go to bed, spencer is calling me.


	18. Epilogue August

**Epilogue ** August****

 **Blaine's pov**

It was around 1pm when the last box had been loaded on to Cooper's truck. Today is the day that Carson and Spencer leave for Ohio state university. The boys had found a small one bedroom place off campus. They were going to spend the next week before classes start, painting and getting things unpacked. I looked over to my love in time to see a tear roll down his cheek. I wiped the tear with my thumb.

Carson was saying his good byes to the grandparents, Sophie was crying because she wouldn't see her brother till thanksgiving and Christmas.

Kurt held Sophie tightly as she cried into his shoulder; this was hard on them both. Carson came over to us to say good bye.

"Son, this is not good bye its 'see you later'. And all always remember that you are both family .if you ever need anything we are just a phone call away. Your dad and I are so proud of you both."

Last night at supper Spencer had asked if our son would marry him, of course he said yes. This time next year would gain a new son and we would hold our one year old baby in our arms. In a few days I will be taking Kurt and Sophie to Euro Disney for a week.

After we had waved to them as they disappeared from sight, we had taken Sophie for ice-cream. I was glad that Coop had gone with them.

 **A/N; -**

 **Thank you to all of my followers of this story. I am going to take the rest of the summer off from writing but will be starting to write the sequel to my fic Bond to you, it will be called 'Stronger bonds'**


End file.
